No me olvides
by Cereziitha.Adaptaciones
Summary: Querido diario: ¿Por qué la vida es tan difícil? Cuando me sorprendieron robando, creí que el mundo se derrumbaba.(...)¡Ahora querría que esas trescientas horas fueran eternas! PD: ¿Cómo se le dice adiós a alguien que se ama?
1. Sinopsis

Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, todos son de las CLAMP, así como "No me olvides" es un libro de Cheryl Lanham, yo solo me encargo de cambiar nombres y algunos detalles extras logrando así una adaptación a este fandom.

* * *

"No me olvides"

~+~(-.-.-.*.-.-.-)~+~

_"Querido diario: ¿Por qué la vida es tan difícil?_

_Cuando me sorprendieron robando, creí que el mundo se derrumbaba. _

_Fue una estúpida travesura, pero eso no fue lo peor: _

_la jueza me impuso una pena de trescientas horas de servicio comunitarios. _

_¡Toda una eternidad!_

_Claro que nunca hubiera creído que me encantaría trabajar en un centro asistencial, _

_y que alguien como Syaoran se cruzaría en mi camino._

_Desde que lo conozco, me siento otra persona. Tenemos tantas cosas en común, y se nos acaba el tiempo... _

_¡Ahora querría que esas trescientas horas fueran eternas!_

_**PD**__: ¿Cómo se le dice adiós a alguien que se ama?  
_

~+~(-.-.-.*.-.-.-)~+~

* * *

¡Bien! ¡Cereziitha aquí! Esta es mi primera adaptación, y como tal aun estoy cuestionándome si ser un poco más fiel al libro o ser fiel al fandom así que les pregunto aún antes de comenzar a subir realmente la historia; preferirían que cambiara los nombres de los lugares también para ambientarlo todo en Japón, o debería dejarlo como ya es en el libro, para evitar así algunos errores que podrían llegar a ser confusos en la historia… ¿Qué piensan? Si, ya se… "Dame un poco de la historia y tal vez tenga una opinión para ti…" Pero quiero que sea una historia que se disfrute tanto como en su versión original, ese es mi punto, por eso decidí primero darles una probada de ella con la sinopsis, para que decidan si están dispuestos a aventurarse conmigo o no.

En fin, el primer capítulo lo estaré subiendo en los próximos tres o cuatro días, espero tener algunas sugerencias para entonces, sea lo que ustedes los lectores decidan para disfrutar más de la lectura.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Pdt. el formato de la sinopsis es centrado por el hecho de ser la sinopsis, espero que no lo tomen como un error fatal~.

Cereziitha~


	2. Capitulo 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, todos son de las CLAMP, así como "No me olvides" es un libro de Cheryl Lanham, yo solo me encargo de cambiar nombres y algunos detalles extras logrando así una adaptación a este fandom.

_Cursiva- lo escrito en el diario (lo cual resulta totalmente obvio)_

* * *

_Querido Diario: _

_Mi vida ha llegado a su fin. Preferiría estar muerta. Me han condenado a trescientas horas — ¡trescientas!, ¿puedes creerlo?— de servicios comunitarios. Es una injusticia. Con los terroristas y los asesinos suelen ser más condescendientes… Pero esa maldita jueza me odió desde el primer momento. ¡Ni me dejó abrir la boca! Ahí sentada, lo único que hacía era mirarme fijo por encima de aquellos horrendos anteojos con armazón de carey. Dijo que estaba harta de las niñas ricas y malcriadas que juegan con las personas de esta comunidad como si fueran muñecos que pueden manejar a su antojo y que, por lo tanto, iba a sentar un precedente conmigo, que yo me convertiría en un ejemplo. Ésas fueron exactamente sus palabras. ¡Santo Dios! Cualquiera habría creído que robé la Constitución o la Campana de la Libertad en lugar de unos miserables pendientes. Traté de explicarle que sólo fue una travesura, que en realidad tenía intenciones de pagarlos. Pero ella se negó a escucharme. Y como si todo eso hubiera sido poco, mis padres me quitaron la licencia de conducir. Conclusión, ahora no puedo usar mi auto. Es una injusticia. Jamás he robado nada en mi vida y, la única vez que lo hago, me pescan. No puedo creer que esto sea verdad. Mi último año de secundario desperdiciado… No puede haber nada peor._

La estridente campanilla del teléfono quebró el silencio. Sakura dejó su bolígrafo y arrancó el auricular de la horquilla antes de darle la oportunidad de que volviera a sonar. Considerando la suerte que la había acompañado en esos últimos tiempos, si sus padres recordaban que tenía una extensión en su cuarto, podían ser capaces de sacarle también eso.

― Hola. ¿Cómo te fue? ― Le preguntó Tomoyo, su mejor amiga.

― Peor, imposible. ― Apartó un castaño mechón de cabello de sus ojos. ― La jueza me odió desde el primer momento. Ni siquiera se dignó escuchar mi versión de la historia.

— ¿Jueza, dijiste?

― Sí, era una mujer, aunque no exactamente lo que se dice un modelo de dulzura, suavidad y comprensión. ― Suspiró. La parte que seguía no iba a resultarle sencilla. Si bien Tomoyo era su mejor amiga, no cabía duda de que se pasaría la mitad de la noche llamando por teléfono a Dios y a María Santísima para contarles la novedad con lujo de detalles. La razón de su vida eran ― además de hacer compras, claro ― los chismes.

― ¿Y bien? —la urgió Tomoyo, impaciente—.Habla de una vez. ¿Cuál fue la sentencia? ¿Te dieron libertad condicional?

― Ojalá. — Sakura frunció el entrecejo. — Me condenaron a trescientas horas de servicios comunitarios.

— ¿Servicios comunitarios? — exclamó su amiga, horrorizada —. Pero es una locura. Es tu primer delito. No puedo creerlo. Todo el que te conoce sabe que no eres una ladrona.

— ¿Por qué no tratas de convencer a la jueza de eso? — Sin embargo, Sakura se sintió agradecida por el voto de confianza de su amiga. Esa mañana, durante el tiempo que estuvo en el estrado, soportando la mirada penetrante de la jueza, se había sentido como una delincuente. Fue espantoso. Por cierto, la peor experiencia de su vida.

— Santo Dios — continuó Tomoyo —. ¡Trescientas horas! Qué aburrimiento. Eso y tomar los hábitos e ingresar en un convento es lo mismo.

— ¿Y qué pasa entonces con el entrenamiento? ¿Y con la comisión de decoración para la fiesta de ex alumnos? ¿Y tu vida social?

— Según la jueza de minoridad Kaho Mitsuki, no la necesito. — Las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en los ojos de Sakura. Inspiró profundo, pues no quería que Tomoyo la oyera llorar. — Además, van a asegurarse de que no la tenga.

— Oh, Dios, pobrecita — murmuró Tomoyo, compasiva —. Ya estás en quinto año. El único que se disfruta de verdad en el colegio secundario.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? Tendré que conformarme con ver la diversión desde afuera —comentó Sakura con amargura —. No bien terminó la audiencia, nos reunimos con el funcionario judicial que está a cargo de mi caso. Al parecer, tendré que pasar todas mis horas libres vaciando orinales, empujando sillas de ruedas, o ayudando a las viejitas a encontrar sus dentaduras postizas.

— Denigrante — La chica suspiró con delicadeza. — Aunque después de todo, no es tan terrible.

Pudo haber sido peor.

— ¿Ah sí? — reaccionó Sakura —. A mí no se me ocurre nada peor. Acabo de arrojar mi quinto año a la basura. Tendré que pasar cada momento de vigilia trabajando como una esclava con la tarea de la escuela o cuidando ancianos. Además, mis padres me han quitado la licencia de conducir. Honestamente, Tomy, no creo que pueda haber nada peor.- Pero su amiga, como siempre, quería tener la última palabra.

— Es mejor que tener que recoger basura por las calles, por ejemplo. Ésa fue la condena del hermano de Chiharu Mihara cuando lo arrestaron por conducir ebrio.

— Pero lo que yo hice no fue tan malo — se defendió Sakura —. El hermano de Chiharu casi mata a una persona.

— Cierto, pero te atraparon. Trata de ver el lado positivo de la cuestión. Si trabajas en el Hogar de la Comunidad, puede que conozcas algunos pacientes interesantes.

La ira de Sakura se disipó con la misma espontaneidad con la que había aparecido. No tenía ningún sentido descargar sus sentimientos en su amiga. — No tendré tan buena suerte. Me tocó un hogar para ancianos. Se llama Lavender House. Tengo que empezar mañana.

— Mañana — se lamentó Tomoyo —. Pero no puedes. Hay práctica en el campo de deportes y ya sabes a qué debes atenerte si faltas. La señorita Tomoko dice que con dos ausentes quedas afuera. Y tú ya perdiste el entrenamiento del lunes.

Sakura se mordió el labio. Habría dado cualquier cosa por volver el tiempo atrás. Habría dado cualquier cosa a cambio de la oportunidad de revivir aquellos breves y nefastos momentos en Stoward's Department Store. ¿Por qué no habría convencido a Mei y a esos idiotas que tiene como amigos de que fueran a dar un paseo en lugar de hacerles caso con esa idea tan, pero tan estúpida? No había sido de ella la idea de robar los pendientes. Siempre tuvo la intención de dejar el dinero sobre el mostrador, pero como sabía que Rika Sasaki la observaba y tuvo miedo de lo que pudiera decir, a lo único que atinó fue a guardarse los aros en el bolsillo. Y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. ¿El costo? Nada menos que el último año del colegio secundario.

— ¿Sakura, estás ahí?

— Sí, aún estoy en la línea — respondió. Carraspeó. — Me temo que tendré que renunciar a los partidos. No tendré tiempo.

— ¿Tu padre no puede ayudar? — Continuó Tomoyo, con evasivas—. Es abogado, ¿no?

Sakura tuvo deseos de reír, aunque la situación no era graciosa en absoluto. Creía que nunca más volvería a encontrar algo divertido en la vida.

— Él no puede hacer nada — mintió —. Está especializado en derecho societario. — Por más furiosa que estuviera, jamás nadie le arrancaría la verdad sobre sus padres. De ninguna manera admitiría, ni siquiera ante su mejor amiga, que su padre se había negado a mover un dedo para ayudarla.

A pesar de sus lágrimas y ruegos, él sólo se limitó a mirarla a los ojos y decirle que esa vez tendría que asumir plena responsabilidad de sus actos. Por supuesto, después vino el sermón respecto de que a los diecisiete años ya no era una nena y que, si había cometido la estupidez de dejarse llevar por los actos y las opiniones de quienes se llamaban amigos, ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias. Y la madre había hecho causa común con su marido.

— Además, como ya te dije, la jueza quiso sentar un precedente conmigo.

Una vez más, Tomoyo murmuró algo solidario pero Sakura casi no la oyó. Sólo tenía presente el rostro de la jueza y la horrenda humillación que había vivido mientras estuvo en el estrado, consciente de que la vergüenza no sólo había dañado su imagen sino también la de sus padres. Las lágrimas acudieron nuevamente a sus ojos, parpadeó con furia para contenerlas. Ni loca lloraría otra vez. Por lo menos, hasta que no cortara la comunicación.

— ¿Eh? — preguntó, cuando se dio cuenta de que su amiga acababa de formularle una pregunta.

— Quiero saber dónde queda Lavender House.

—Oh, del otro lado de la ciudad. En Twin Oaks Boulevard.

— ¡Caramba, qué castigo! ¡Se nota que no han tenido piedad contigo! Bueno, no te olvides de trabar las puertas al cerrarlas — le aconsejó —. Oh, disculpa. Olvidaba que no podrás usar tu auto. Pero, sea como fuere que llegues allí, ten cuidado. Esa parte de la ciudad es de temer. — ¿A qué hora tienes que ir?

— A las cuatro en punto — contestó Sakura. Se le fue el alma a los pies. Se había ilusionado con la posibilidad de que Tomoyo se hubiera ofrecido a llevarla. Demonios. — Espera un momento. — Apartó el auricular de su oreja. Afuera se oía la voz de su madre que la llamaba desde abajo. — Tomy, mamá me reclama. Tengo que irme. Volveré a llamarte no bien termine de cenar, ¿de acuerdo?

— Ni te molestes. No estaré en casa, ¿recuerdas? Esta noche se reúne la comisión de decoraciones en casa de Naoko. — La muchacha rió con cierta vergüenza. — Supongo que tú no podrás ir ¿no?

— No, claro — respondió Sakura, pesarosa —. Además de todo lo sucedido, estoy confinada. Al menos por un tiempo.

— Muy bien, entonces te veo mañana en el colegio. ¿Pasarás a buscarme? ¡Oh! Lo siento. Me olvidé otra vez. Supongo que te llevará tu madre, o algo así. De todas maneras, yo iré con Naoko.

Hasta mañana.

Sakura se estremeció. Santo Dios, qué humillante era toda esa situación. No sabía por qué de pronto le resultaba tan difícil hablar con Tomoyo, pero así se presentaban las cosas. Tal vez fuera porque, a pesar de que su amiga siempre cacareaba alguna palabra compasiva, tenía la impresión de que, en el fondo, su mejor amiga se alegraba de verla con el agua hasta el cuello. Pero ése era un razonamiento despreciable.

No bien cortó, se dirigió a la puerta.

— Bajo en un segundo, mamá. — Sakura no deseaba abandonar el santuario de su cuarto. Se apoyó contra la pared y contempló el acolchado de su cama, con rulitos de satén y encaje blanco, el empapelado con diseños de flores en amarillo pastel y blanco, con las terminaciones de madera pintadas en blanco brillante. Una habitación digna de una princesa, como había dicho su padre alguna vez. Sin embargo, en los últimos tiempos se había sentido muy lejos de la realeza; más bien, como escoria. Enfrentarse a su madre era lo último que quería hacer en ese momento. Las caras largas y los sermones que ya había soportado le alcanzaban para toda la vida. Después, fijó los ojos en su escritorio y en la computadora que sus padres le habían regalado para su decimoquinto cumpleaños. La biblioteca, con sus estantes blancos repletos con sus viejos libros favoritos de ciencia ficción y novelas de amor, prácticamente había caído en el olvido; siempre estaba demasiado ocupada como para dedicarse a leer. Sonrió con tristeza. Ahora tendría bastante más tiempo para la lectura.

— Sakura — la llamó su madre, impaciente

Entre suspiros, se volvió y abrió la puerta. No podría esconderse eternamente. Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad y encontró a su madre de pie junto a la puerta principal golpeteando su zapato de tacón alto contra el lustroso piso de roble.

Nadeshiko Kinomoto era una morena alta y atractiva. Llevaba un traje gris oscuro, una blusa azul claro y discretos pendientes de oro. Su imagen reflejaba la realidad con absoluta fidelidad: era una ejecutiva de gran poder.

— Esta noche tengo una reunión en Los Ángeles — anunció —. En la heladera tienes ensalada de atún para la cena.

— ¿Conducirás hasta Los Ángeles de noche? — preguntó Sakura —. ¿No será un poco tarde?

— No me quedan muchas alternativas — respondió su madre sin rodeos. Como me has hecho perder el día en la corte, me retrasé en mis tareas.

— Oh. ¿Y papá? — preguntó Sakura, con interés. Si bien existía una gran tirantez en la relación con sus padres, no quería quedarse toda la noche sola en una casa vacía.

Nadeshiko se encogió de hombros y tomó su portafolio.

— Trabajará hasta tarde. Seguramente comerá un sándwich o algo rápido en la oficina.

Sakura se tragó su desilusión.

— ¿A que hora crees que llegarás a casa?

— En teoría, a las nueve — contestó, mientras tanteaba en sus bolsillos buscando las llaves del auto —. ¿Por qué?

— Necesitaba hablar contigo sobre algo, eso es todo.

Nadeshiko alzó el mentón, desafiante, y la observo con detenimiento.

— Si se trata de tu licencia de conducir, olvídalo — comenzó.

— No quería hablar de eso precisamente — exclamó Sakura —. Pero ya que sacas el tema, ¿cómo crees que llegaré mañana a ese lugar? Sin auto, estoy atada.

— Debiste haberlo pensado antes de robar en la tienda — respondió su madre con frialdad.

— No estaba robando en la tienda. Yo quise pagar esos pendientes — explicó por milésima vez.

Tanta era su frustración que quería gritar. ¿Por qué su madre no le creía? ¿Por qué no le concedía el beneficio de la duda?

— Pero tú no te detuviste a pensar, ¿verdad? Estabas demasiado preocupada por el qué dirán de tus amiguitas.

— Está bien. Cometí un grave error — concedió Sakura —. Lo admito. Me equivoque. Pero, por si no te diste cuenta, estoy casi atrapada aquí. ¿Cómo supones que llegaré a ese hogar de ancianos sin auto?

— No seas ridícula. — Su madre atinó a colocar la mano en el picaporte de la puerta. — Puedes tomar el autobús.

— ¡El autobús!

— Sí, ya los conoces. Son esos vehículos grandes, pintados de azul y blanco que sirven de medio de transporte para las personas que no tienen auto.

Sakura se quedó pasmada. En su vida había tomado un autobús.

— Pero el geriátrico está en la peor zona de la ciudad.

Nadeshiko abrió la puerta.

— No seas melodramática. En Landsdale no hay barrios malos — contestó con impaciencia, ignorando las protestas de su hija —. Reconozco que parece estar situado en el corazón del área más pobre de la ciudad, pero no está infectada de mafiosos. Mucha gente toma el autobús — dijo, indiferente, mientras se encaminaba hacia su BMW —. Te gustará.

No bien la puerta se cerró, Sakura se dejó caer con todo el peso de su cuerpo contra ella. Esa vez, cuando las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, no hizo nada para contenerlas. Adiós a los entrenamientos deportivos, a las citas con Eriol Hiragizawa, y a las fiestas de quinto año. También al auto. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Cómo haría para sobrevivir a esa tragedia? Por un minúsculo y estúpido error, su vida estaba terminada.

En la escuela fue horrendo. Sakura apretó en el puño el folleto con los horarios del autobús y colocó la mochila en el banco de la parada.

―Por lo menos — pensó, al inspeccionar las calles y comprobar que no había nadie conocido —, logré evitar la humillación de que la mitad de la clase me vea tomando el autobús.

Ese día, si bien no había percibido actitudes groseras o desagradables hacia ella, las miradas compasivas y las sonrisas sarcásticas tampoco le pasaron inadvertidas. Se acomodo en el

banco y abrió el folleto azul brillante. Su madre se lo había entregado esa mañana, durante el desayuno, sin olvidarse de la lata pertinente respecto de que el trasporte público nunca había dañado a nadie y de que sin duda llegaría sana y salva a su casa esta noche. Sakura sintió impulsos de arrojar el maldito horario a la basura, pero sabía que, en esos días, en cuanto a la relación con sus padres concernía, estaba caminado sobre una cornisa y que habría sido una estupidez irritarlos deliberadamente. Si se comportaba como damita, les decía que si a todo y no les causaba ningún inconveniente, tal vez recuperara su licencia de conducir.

Miró su reloj y frunció el entrecejo. Eran las tres y cuarenta. Esperaba que, quienquiera fuese el encargado de Lavender House, no le diera un lavado de cabeza por haberse demorado un poco. El siguiente autobús para Twin Oaks Boulevard partiría dentro de cinco minutos. Por lo tanto, llegaría a Lavender House alrededor de las cuatro y diez. En teoría, no tendría por qué haber problemas. No pretenderían que tomara el autobús anterior, ¿no? De ese modo tendría que pasar media hora más de lo debido en ese barrio que, a pesar de las afirmaciones de su madre, no ofrecía ninguna seguridad.

Minutos después llegó el autobús. Subió. Entregó un dólar al conductor. El hombre la miró como si hubiera sido una extraterrestre con dos cabezas.

— Tienes que darme el importe justo — indicó.

— ¿Justo? — Notó que se había convertido en el centro de atracción de todos los pasajeros.

— Sí. — Tocó con el dedo un artefacto cuadrado de vidrio y metal que estaba junto a su asiento.

— ¿Qué te pasa, nena? ¿Es la primera vez que tomas un autobús? Coloca sesenta centavos en ese aparato, si es que quieres viajar en mi coche.

Varios pasajeros rieron. Con las mejillas coloradas y ardientes, Sakura revolvió en su cartera y extrajo dos monedas de veinticinco y una de diez. Las introdujo en la urna y caminó a toda velocidad por el pasillo; se enredó en sus propios pies por el apuro que tenía.

Ocupó el único asiento vacío que había. Apoyó la mochila sobre su falda y se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla, tiesa como una estatua. El autobús arrancó. Con profunda amargura, Sakura siguió observando la elegante y moderna zona comercial de Landsdale que se veía desde al costado del camino.

Poco después, quedaron atrás las calles limpias, prolijas, y las hermosas mansiones del barrio residencial de la ciudad. A medida que se internaban en la zona norte, las casas iban achicándose; los centro comerciales asumían un aspecto burdo. Cuando tomaron por Twin Oaks Boulevard, Sakura se arrepintió de no haber traído un aerosol irritante para defenderse de posibles agresores.

En su origen, Twin Oaks había sido la principal vía pública de la ciudad, pero, con el advenimiento de los suburbios y el furor de la construcción de los años 60, la antigua zona comercial e industrial se deterioró, convirtiéndose en un barrio bajo. Las industrias livianas e impolutas, como también las escasas empresas manufactureras de alta tecnología que se habían instalado en el lugar a fines de esa década, optaron por el sector este de Landsdale. Les siguieron de inmediato las hordas que huían del smog, los delitos y el tráfico del sur de California, y así surgió una tendencia edilicia moderna, perfecta, que caracterizó a toda la región. Sakura vivía en una de esas casas. Este sector de la ciudad le era tan ajeno como la superficie de la Luna.

A medida que el autobús llegaba al corazón de la zona norte, se observaban hileras de viejas casas victorianas, la mayoría de ellas convertidas en edificios de departamentos arruinados.

Pasaron por tiendas de expendio de bebidas alcohólicas y de empeño, una iglesia con frente de piedra, y un edificio médico, con las ventanas enrejadas.

Por fin, luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, la luz roja del semáforo de Acton Street impidió el avance del autobús, que se detuvo con un resoplido chillón. Ésa era su parada. Cuando se encendió la luz verde, Sakura inspiró hondo, tomó su mochila y se convenció de que no sería tan malo. La parada estaba justo frente al geriátrico. Quizá, si iba corriendo, podría evitar todo tipo de agresiones. Se encaminó hacia la puerta trasera y se topó cara a cara con un chico alto y de pelo oscuro. Era lindo. Lindo de verdad. Un bombón. Él retrocedió para cederle el paso. Pero el autobús pasó de largo.

— Oiga — gritó Sakura, presa del pánico —. Quiero bajarme aquí.

— ¿Y por qué no tocaste el timbre entonces? — rezongó el conductor desde adelante.

¿Timbre? ¿Qué timbre? Buscó desesperadamente a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algún botón para oprimir, pero no vio ninguno.

— Está allí — le indicó alguien con disgusto, desde atrás. Se volvió de inmediato y frunció el entrecejo al ver al bombón que la había distraído antes.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó. Pasó a su lado y tiró de una angosta tira de plástico que había junto a la ventanilla —. ¿Nunca subiste a un autobús?

El vehículo se detuvo antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de responderle algún improperio. El galán, a quien Sakura le calculó unos dieciocho años como mínimo, la miró enfadado, se adelantó y se bajó.

Ella también.

— Diablos — refunfuñó. Miró las calles y se dio cuenta de que por culpa del autobús, se había pasado por lo menos dos cuadras.

Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Ya llevaba unos minutos de retraso y por culpa de ese estúpido autobús llegaría más tarde aún. Se cargó la mochila al hombro y emprendió la marcha. En la acera de enfrente, un grupo de chicos jugaban al básquet en una estación de servicio abandonada. Una argolla comida por las polillas colgaba de la parte superior del palo que estaba sobre los surtidores.

Con cautela, Sakura siguió su camino.

Cuando llegó al hogar para ancianos, estaba muy agitada. Se detuvo en la acera y contempló el sitio en el que pasaría gran parte de su tiempo libre durante los próximos seis meses.

Al igual que muchos edificios de Twin Oaks, se trataba de una inmensa casa victoriana. No obstante, se erigía sobre una vasta extensión de césped y estaba pintada de un color lavanda claro, con terminaciones en madera blanca. Un pequeño cartel colgado sobre la puerta anunciaba simplemente: LAVENDER HOUSE.

Sakura ingresó por la entrada de cemento, subió las escaleras y se dirigió al espacioso porche. Otro cartel, mucho más pequeño, anunciaba: TOQUE TIMBRE, POR FAVOR. Eso hizo. Esperó.

Siguió esperando.

Volvió a tocar el timbre. ¿Qué pasaba con esa gente? ¿Estarían todos sordos? La puerta se abrió de repente y apareció una mujer seria, de mediana edad, con cabellos rubios cortos y crespos, que llevaba un estridente jogging rosa.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? — preguntó con frialdad.

— Soy… Sakura Kinomoto. He sido asignada a este lugar…— Su voz se desvaneció cuando la mujer entrecerró los ojos.

— Para servicios comunitarios — terminó la mujer —. Llegas tarde. Te esperaba hace diez minutos. Entra.

Sakura la siguió hacia el interior del edificio. Los pisos eran de roble, muy lustrados. Exactamente frente a ella había un alto mostrador de roble que hacía las veces de escritorio de recepción. A la izquierda, advirtió un living cuyas paredes estaban revestidas con paneles de madera y un empapelado con diseños floreados, en rosa y blanco. A la derecha había una escalera y, detrás de ésta, un recinto semejante a una jaula, que supuso sería el ascensor. Del otro lado de la escalera se veía un pasillo y una puerta doble, de roble, cerrada. No había detalle en aquel edificio que se asemejara a lo que ella había imaginado que sería un geriátrico.

— Soy Emi Shiho, directora de Lavender House — se presentó la mujer, mientras abría las puertas dobles y conducía a Sakura por el pasillo —. La señora Shiho — puntualizó —. Vamos a conversar a mi oficina.

Entraron en una sala pequeña y acogedora, que albergaba un escritorio, dos sillas, un archivo y un sofá tapizado en cuero verde. Las paredes estaban empapeladas con un alegre diseño selvático, en verde y blanco; los cortinados armonizaban al tono y sobre el escritorio había un florero con margaritas recién cortadas.

La señora Shiho rodeó su escritorio, ocupó su silla e hizo un gesto a Sakura para que tomara asiento. Tomó un anotador, lo abrió y extrajo un bolígrafo del portalápices que estaba junto al florero con las margaritas.

— Bien, el funcionario judicial que está a cargo de tu caso me llamó por teléfono esta mañana para explicarme todos los detalles. Te dieron trescientas horas, ¿verdad?

— Correcto.

— Y supongo que querrás cumplirlas lo antes posible.

— Supone bien.

— Estupendo. — Sonrió. — Toda la ayuda extra que podamos conseguir nos viene de perillas aquí. Nos falta personal. ¿Por qué te arrestaron?

— Por mechera — masculló Sakura. Era una palabra que odiaba usar. Cada vez que la oía de sus propios labios sentía que la piel se le erizaba de humillación. — Pero sólo fue una broma — explicó de inmediato —. Un par de pendientes, eh… es todo lo que tomé. Y además iba a pagarlos.

La señora Shiho bufó.

— Bien, no importa. Sin embargo, debo advertirte que somos responsables por las pertenencias de nuestros pacientes y no quiero que lleguen a mis oídos rumores de que algo se ha perdido, ¿entiendes?

Sakura la miró con ojos desorbitados. ¡No podía creerlo! Estaba tratándola como a un vulgar delincuente. Acababa de hacerle una advertencia. Era demasiado.

— Señora Shiho — comenzó con gentileza, tratando de controlar sus impulsos —, no sé a qué se refiere.

La mujer sonrió con sorna.

— Yo creo que si sabes a qué me refiero. Pero para que no te queden dudas al respecto, te lo diré con todas las letras: no quiero enterarme de que la cartera, el bolso, el dinero o los efectos personales de cualquiera que se encuentre en este edificio no está en el preciso lugar en el que debería estar. ¿Lo has entendido?

Humillada, Sakura sintió que las mejillas le ardían. ¿Eso significaría que, si alguien robaba algo o un paciente extraviaba un libro de bolsillo, sería ella la culpable?

— Eso no es justo — se defendió —. No soy una ladrona.

— Claro que lo eres — se opuso la señora Shiho con indiferencia —. Y bastante torpe, por cierto. Después de todo te pescaron, ¿no? Por otra parte, la vida no es justa. Cuando trabajes aquí te darás cuenta. Pero no temas. No te colgaremos ni te llenaremos de brea y plumas como castigo si alguno pierde una golosina. Sólo limítate a cumplir con tu trabajo y a mantener las manos limpias.

Sakura optó por tragarse la ira que comenzaba a arderle en la boca del estómago. En realidad, no le quedaba otra alternativa.

— De acuerdo. ¿Cuáles serán mis tareas específicas aquí?

— Primero examinemos tus horarios — contestó la señora Sakura. Extrajo una carpeta de tres anillos del último cajón y la arrojó con un golpe seco sobre su escritorio. La abrió y busco una página en particular. —Veamos, los domingos ya están cubiertos. Tenemos a la señora Yamako. — Levantó la vista para mirar a Sakura. — ¿A qué hora sales de la escuela?

— A las dos y media.

La mujer frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Entonces, por qué llegaste tarde hoy?

Sakura se movió, nerviosa. No quería reconocer que había invertido casi una hora tratando de convencer a una de sus amigas de que la llevara hasta allí.

— Oh, porque tuve que ir a la biblioteca a buscar algunos libros.

— Pero en adelante podrás llegar aquí a las tres y media, ¿verdad?

Sakura hizo unos rápidos cálculos mentales. Trato de recordar a que hora pasaba el autobús anterior. Si lo tomaba, llegaría a tiempo.

— Seguro.

— Bien. Entonces, de lunes a jueves puedes trabajar de tres y media a seis, los viernes hasta las cinco y media, y ocho horas completas los sábados. — La señora Shiho ya estaba garabateando en la carpeta de tres anillos. —Con eso cumplirías veinte horas por semana… y tendrás las noches y los domingos libres para estudiar.

Sakura sintió que se le iba el alma a los pies. Santo Dios. Era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado. No tendría tiempo de nada después de la escuela, y por las noches, cuando llegara a su casa, no le quedaría más remedio que engullir una cena rápida y encerrarse a estudiar. No sabía con exactitud que había imaginado en un principio, pero, después de haber escuchado sus perspectivas expuestas con claridad, sentía deseos de vomitar.

— Está bien — susurró.

— Y no vuelvas a llegar tarde — recomendó la señora Shiho, poniéndose de pie —. Nuestros pacientes deben confiar en que el personal estará en su puesto de trabajo a la hora establecida. — Miro a la muchacha con detenimiento.

— No tienes problemas de drogas, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto que no.

— Bien, porque aquí los fármacos se mantienen bajo llave.

Sakura se ofendió. Las drogas jamás habían sido una tentación para ella. Pero estaba convencida de que la señora Shiho no le creería.

— Vamos. — La mujer se levanto de su asiento. — Ya estamos retrasadas. Te mostrare el lugar para que puedas empezar.

Sakura obedeció y se puso de pie.

— ¿Dónde puedo dejar mi mochila? — pregunto, mientras seguía a la directora por el pasillo.

— Tírala en el guardarropa. — La mujer se detuvo y abrió una puerta.

Una vez que se hubo sacado el peso de su mochila, Sakura trato de prestar mucha atención. Primero, la señora Shiho la llevo a la cocina. Frente a la pileta, había una mujer alta, de piel oscura, con una bata de casa estampada y un delantal de cocina blanco. Estaba pelando papas.

— Señora Ogata— dijo la señora Shiho —. Le presento a Sakura Kinomoto. Trabajara con nosotros durante los próximos meses.

— Es un placer conocerte — contesto la mujer, mientras se limpiaba la mano en el delantal para tendérsela.

Sakura se la estrecho con torpeza. Era la primera vez en la vida que cumplía con esa formalidad y no lo hacía del todo bien.

— Encantada — murmuro, avergonzada porque, a juzgar por la mirada de la señora Ogata, se dio cuenta de que ella también conocía los motivos de su presencia allí.

— La cena se sirve a las seis y media — anunció la señora Shiho —. Una de tus tareas, antes de retirarte, será preparar todas las bandejas de los pacientes que deseen comer en su habitación.

— ¿Eso implica que algunos pacientes lo hacen en el comedor?

— Si, si tienen deseos de hacerlo.

— ¿Qué otras tareas tendré que cumplir? — Apretó los dientes. Sospechaba que, para pagar el derecho de piso, la obligarían a hacer el trabajo sucio.

— Serán muy divertidas — contesto la directora, mientras se encaminaba hacia una puerta que daba a un inmenso lavadero —. Por esta tarde quiero que dobles sabanas y toallas. El chico que está a cargo de esa sección hoy no se presentó.

Bueno. Doblar ropa de cama no era ninguna tragedia; era mil veces mejor que vaciar orinales.

Después de la cocina, la recorrida siguió por el comedor, las salas de lavado de ropa, de depósito de medicamento, la enfermería, y las tres salas de estar. Sakura estaba cada vez mas confundida. ¿Dónde estarían las ancianas y sus sillas de ruedas? ¿Y los frascos de inhalaciones, los monitores cardiacos y los equipos de rehabilitación?

— ¿Dónde están los pacientes? — pregunto Sakura cuando comenzaron a subir escaleras.

— Algunos, descansando en sus habitaciones — respondió la mujer —; otros han salido.

— ¿Salido?

— Si. — Se detuvo en el descanso. — Esto no es una cárcel, ¿sabes? Las personas que pueden hacerlo, salen de compras, van a la biblioteca o cruzan al bar de enfrente a tomar un café.

— Lo siento — murmuro Sakura —. Lo cierto es que no sabía que los hogares de ancianos eran tan… tan… flexibles.

— ¿Hogar de ancianos? — La señora Shiho parecía confundida. — Esto no es un hogar de ancianos.

— ¿Entonces qué es? — Sakura ya empezaba a hartarse de sentirse como una idiota.

— Es un hogar para enfermos terminales. La gente viene aquí a morir.

* * *

¡Hola! (grillos)

A mi no me engañan, ¡se que hay alguien por ahí! ¿que como lo se? ahh, simple... solo revise cuantos visitantes había tenido en estos días. (pongan el emoticono sonriente aquí)

Bien, es bueno saber que hay gente por ahí interesada en la lectura de esta pequeña adaptación, aunque no seria malo que dejaran uno o dos reviews... digo... GRACIAS A DIOS (es que hay que ponerlo en mayúsculas para hacerlo notar) una amiga mía me escribió uno con su punto de vista... y los demás... lamento decirlo, pero pobres si alguien quería que cambiara los nombres de la ciudad, ya que no escribieron yo lo dejo tal y como está.

Espero que disfrutaran el capitulo, e insisto, un review no cuesta nada, y ayuda mucho a que ustedes disfruten más de la historia.

Espero sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, mentadas de madre y _demases_ con muchas ansias. (nuevamente emoticono sonriente)

Cereziitha~


	3. Capitulo 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, todos son de las CLAMP, así como "No me olvides" es un libro de Cheryl Lanham, yo solo me encargo de cambiar nombres y algunos detalles extras logrando así una adaptación a este fandom.

Cursiva- lo escrito en el diario (lo cual resulta totalmente obvio)

* * *

Capitulo 2

_**19 de Septiembre **_

_Querido Diario: _

_Como dice mi madre cuando trata de ser moderna, ¡que depre! Por momentos se cree todavía una hippie del setenta. ¿Te la imaginas con una vincha en la cabeza y pantalones de bocamangas anchas? ¡Imposible! Pero, volviéndola tema anterior, ¡que depre! Estoy cumpliendo mi condena en un hogar para enfermos terminales. Trabajar trecientas horas es una carga, pero tener que hacerlo en un lugar en el que la gente se recluye a esperar la muerte es un peso insoportable. Deprimente. No me resultaría tan tortuoso si sólo se tratara de un puñado de ancianos, si bien tampoco sería lo ideal, en el fondo guardaría la esperanza de que al menos tuvieran una oportunidad en esta vida. Aquí hay personas de todas las edades, incluso hay un chico que tenia casi la misma edad que yo. Por suerte todavía no lo conocí. La señora Shiho me tiene tan ocupada preparando bandejas para la cena y doblando sábanas, que en realidad no me queda mucho tiempo para hacer sociales. Este sitio es decadente. No porque tenga mal aspecto ni nada por el estilo, sino porque no puedo cumplir mis servicios comunitarios allí. De ninguna manera. Es demasiado mórbido. Aunque sea lo último que haga voy a encontrar el modo de huir de Lavender House. ¿Las razones? Saltan a la vista: la directora me detesta, está ubicado en el peor punto de la ciudad, y no me creo capaz de pasar los próximos seis meses conviviendo con personas sentenciadas a muerte. Algo se me tiene que ocurrir. Si hago un balance, lo único bueno que me pasó fue haber conocido al bombón del autobús. ¡Lástima que fuera tan grosero!_

Sakura oyó la voz de su madre, que desde abajo le avisaba que ya era hora de salir. Arrojó su diario en el cajón de su mesita de luz, tomó la mochila y corrió hacia las escaleras.

No hablaron mucho camino a la escuela. Otra situación que la desalentaba. Recordaba aun las épocas en que no podían dejar de charlar. Pero desde que su madre había empezado a trabajar, cada vez tenían menos que decirse. A veces, pensó Sakura, mirándola de reojo, parecían seres de distintos planetas.

Vio a Tomoyo no bien bajó del auto. Estaba parada bajo un inmenso roble, frente a la escuela. Con aquellos ojos enormes, su figura elegante y sus perfectos cabellos azabache, era una de las chicas más populares del Landsdale High.

― Hola ― Saludó a Sakura cuando se le acercó ― ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

― Fue espantoso ― contestó su amiga. Echó una mirada furtiva a su alrededor para ver si había alguien observándolas. La mayoría de los chicos estaban reunidos en pequeños grupos, frente al edificio de dos pisos. Sakura no detectó ninguna mirada intencional dirigida a ella. En realidad, todos la ignoraban lisa y llanamente. Tal vez la suya ya fuera historia antigua.

― Ese lugar es escalofriante y queda en el peor sitio de la cuidad. Podré llamarme dichosa si no me asaltan.

― ¿Cómo es la gente? ― preguntó Tomoyo.

― Bueno sólo conocí a la directora y a dos miembros más del personal. ― Al ver que Eriol se aproximaba a ella, le sonrió ― y no fueron nada del otro mundo.

― Hola, chicas ― Eriol sonrió a ambas ― ¿Cómo van las cosas? Me enteré que te han condenado a trabajar algunas horas en un hogar de ancianos.

Sakura lanzó una mirada furibunda a su amiga, pero Tomoyo estaba tan embobada con Eriol, que ni cuenta se dio. Era imposible no mirarlo, pensó Sakura. Alto, rubio, apuesto hasta decir basta y uno de los mejores jugadores de fútbol de Landsdale… Decididamente el chico más disputado de la escuela. Varias veces había salido con Sakura, aunque desde un primer momento había dejado bien en claro que no tendrían una relación exclusiva. Él salía con muchas chicas. Pero a Sakura le gustaba de todas maneras. Una de sus esperanzas era que algún día, Eriol descubriera que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

― Bien ― respondió Sakura, avergonzada. Una cosa era trata de autoconvencerse de que una no era una ladrona, pero otra muy distinta, persuadir a los demás, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la habían pescado. ― Sólo espero que todo esto se transforme en una experiencia positiva para mí ― Bien podía ganar algunos puntos tomando las cosas con filosofías. ¿A quién no le gustan las santas? ― Quiero decir, admito que he cometido un error. Pero siempre hay que encontrarle el lado bueno a las cosas.

― No era eso lo que me decías hace un rato. ― La interrumpió Tomoyo de inmediato ― En tu opinión ese lugar es de lo peor.

― Dije que estaba en el peor punto de la cuidad ― Corrigió Sakura ¿Qué rayos sucedía con su amiga? ¿Acaso pretendía dejarla como una idiota? Bastante con que, confirmando sus sospechas, hubiera hecho arder las líneas telefónicas la noche anterior. Guardar secretos no era el punto fuerte de Tomoyo. Pero tampoco esperaba que la hiciera quedar como una estúpida frente a Eriol y a propósito.

― ¿Dónde queda ese lugar? ― preguntó Eriol.

― En la parte antigua de la cuidad, en Twin Oaks Boulevard.

― Uh, ese barrio se viene abajo. ― Eriol la miró compasivo. ― Será mejor que tomes precauciones Sakura. Una chica como tú podría ser un blanco fácil. Eres preciosa. Cuídate las espaldas y aléjate de los callejones oscuros.

Sakura sonrió agradecida. Conocía sus atributos. Las castañas de ojos verdes y buena figura no eran moneda corriente. De todos modos, le resultaba agradable oírlo de otros labios.

― No te aflijas ― dijo ― tendré cuidado.

― ¿Vendrás al partido el viernes por la noche?

Sakura no pudo determinar a quien de las dos se dirigía Eriol. Pero Tomoyo no se detuvo a pensarlo ni un segundo.

― Yo sí ― respondió con descaro ― pero ella no podrá ir.

― Tal vez pueda ― la contradijo Sakura, ignoraba que se traía su amiga entre manos, pero ya se estaba hartando de su juego. ― Los viernes salgo a las cinco y media.

― ¿No era que en tu casa te habían prohibido las salidas? ― Tomoyo recogió su mochila y se la cargó al hombro. Sonrió a su amiga con aire candoroso.

― Además, ¿cómo llegarías allí sin auto o licencia para conducir?

― Oh ¿quieres que te lleve? ― preguntó Eriol ― Jugamos de locales, de modo que tendré que estar en la cancha a las seis.

― Esta bien ― Respondió Sakura con su ánimo en una vertiginosa caída libre, comparable a sus notas de física. No obstante, el dolor más grande en ese momento era la actitud de Tomoyo. Tal vez no eran tan amigas como había creído. ― Estoy castigada ― admitió ― Al menos por el resto del mes. Pero te agradezco la invitación.

― Puedes llevarme a mí ― acotó Tomoyo.

Eriol la ignoró.

― No me parece tan malo trabajar en un geriátrico. Mi abuela está internada en uno y el entorno es bastante agradable.

Sakura decidió que lo mejor era decir la verdad. No tenía sentido mentir. Además, a pesar de que Lavander House era espantoso, había empezado a sentirse un poco culpable por su actitud. Lo peor de este mundo debe ser saber que uno se va a morir sin remedio.

― En realidad, no esto en un geriátrico ― explicó ― Es un hogar para enfermos terminales.

― ¿Qué es eso? ― preguntó Tomoyo.

― Un lugar al que la gente va para morir ― Con su atención aun concentrada en Sakura ― Qué extraño.

― ¿Extraño? ― preguntó Sakura ― ¿Por qué?

Él se encogió de hombros y la muchacha no pudo menos que rearar en aquella espalda ancha, cuyos músculos se marcaban por debajo de la chaqueta.

― Por tu edad.

― ¿Mi edad? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con m edad?

― Todo ― contestó él ― Además de ser la primera vez que infringes la ley, se trata de un delito que no implica violencia ― Se interrumpió. Parecía bastante incómodo ― Espero que no te moleste, pero he discutido tu caso con mi tío.

Por supuesto que le molestaba, pero no era mucho lo que podía hacer al respecto. Tenía plena conciencia de que se había convertido en el tema de conversación de sus amigos y sus respectivas familias.

― No hay cuidado.

Él le sonrió agradecido.

― De todas maneras en su opinión ― que debe ser calificada porque trabaja para el Departamento de Libertad Condicional ― Tendrían que haberte asignado a un hogar o centro comunitario. De hecho, estaba casi convencido de que conocía el lugar exacto. ¿Te has asegurado de que no cometieron un error contigo? No sería la primera vez que metieran la pata, ya lo sabes.

― Oh, por el amor de Dios ― interrumpió Tomoyo ― ¿A qué tanta discusión? Después de todo, lo único que tendrás que hacer es vaciar orinales o cambiar algunas sábanas.

Eriol meneó la cabeza.

― Destinar a Sakura a un sitio donde será testigo de cómo cierta gente espera la muerte es la estupidez más grande que podían haber hecho. Esa clase de cosas puede causar daños psicológicos.

― Que tontería ― contestó Tomoyo.

― Ninguna tontería ― insistió él ― se necesita una capacitación especial para trabajar en una establecimiento como ese. Sé que es así. Mi otro tío es cura y siempre habla de lo desgastante que es trabajar con enfermos terminales. ― Miró a Sakura ― Los funcionarios del departamento deben haberse equivocado. De ninguna manera pueden enviarte a un lugar semejante. Imposible ¿Quieres que le pregunte a mi tío?

Así se le ocurrió la gran idea. Tenía que existir un modo de zafarse de esa situación. Eriol estaba en lo cierto. El trabajo en Lavender House podía acarrear consecuencias muy perjudiciales: agotamiento, depresión, insomnio, pérdida del apetito. Las posibilidades eran infinitas.

― Es un gesto muy amable de tu parte, Eriol ― contestó, obsequiándole la más calida de sus sonrisas. ― Tal vez sea una buena idea preguntarle. Por supuesto, si el Departamento de Libertad Condicional cometió un error me gustaría saberlo.

Cuando sonó el timbre, los tres se encaminaron hacía el edificio. Sakura sonrió para sus adentros mientras escuchaba a medias la charla de Tomoyo. ¿No era una suerte haber mantenido esa pequeña conversación con Eriol? De pronto, vio una pequeña luz de esperanza. Se marcharía de ese lugar aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciera en este mundo.

Esa tarde se aseguró de tomar el autobús anterior. La dejó en la parada a las tres menos cinco.

Miró la calle, tratando de decidir si le convenía entrar a trabajar media hora más temprano o tomar una Coca en el bar de la esquina. Pasó un grupo de chicos, que se detuvieron a pocos metros de la entrada del Hogar. No parecían muy sociables. Eso la decidió: salió corriendo hacia la esquina. Tal vez se hubieran ido para cuando llegara la hora de empezar su turno.

Con gesto ceñudo, Sakura empujó las pesadas puertas de vidrio y se encaminó directamente hacia el mostrador. Limpieza no faltaba, pero era lo único respetable de ese lugar. Los pisos estaban recubiertos de linóleo gris de alto tránsito, los bancos giratorios presentaban grietas en sus tapizados de cuero rojo y el mostrador gris, cromado, había sido nuevo en la época de Segunda Guerra Mundial. La muchacha se sentó en uno de los bancos, sacó su libro de Física y lo abrió. Podía aprovechar para adelantar la tarea.

― ¿Qué vas a tomar?

Sakura levantó la vista y se encontró con el bombón del autobús. Llevaba un delantal blanco atado a la cintura y, en la mano, un anotador y un lápiz. De cerca era mucho más lindo de lo que había imaginado. De ojos marrones, cabellos oscuros y hombros muy anchos, sin duda arrancaría más de un suspiro femenino al pasar.

― Oh, una Coca, por favor.

― ¿Algo más?

Meneó la cabeza y soltó un suspiro de alivio. No la había reconocido como la idiota que no sabía qué hacer para que se abriera la puerta del autobús, pensó, mientras lo miraba con el rabillo del ojo.

― ¿Eres estudiante? ― Le preguntó cuando le trajo la Coca al mostrador.

― Estoy en quinto año en Landsdale. ― Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron. Qué hermosa voz tenía. De locutor.

― Oye, Yukito ― vociferó un hombre desde el otro extremo de la barra, al tiempo que levantaba su taza ― ¿Nos sirves más café?

El chico no volvió a dirigirle la palabra. Sin embargo, Sakura advirtió que no dejaba de observarla cada vez que creía que ella no lo miraba. Fingió estar fascinada con su texto de Física.

Quince minutos después, pagó su cuenta y se marchó. El grupo de muchachotes que se había reunido frente a Lavender House ya no estaba allí, pero de todas maneras Sakura se apresuró a entrar. En ese barrio, lo mejor era no quedarse en la calle.

No bien cruzó la puerta, la señora Shiho la hizo subir.

― Hoy te presentaré a los pacientes ― le dijo.

Sakura disminuyó la velocidad.

― A veces hacemos cosas por ellos ― Continuó la mujer. Si en algún momento notó la vacilación de Sakura, supo disimular. Cuando llegaron al descanso, se detuvo y esperó.

― ¿Qué clase de cosas? ― preguntó la chica, con tono aprensivo.

―Oh, Dios ― pensó ― no soy enfermera. No pretenderán que aplique inyecciones o ponga catéteres, ¿no?

Pero no le habría llamado la atención un pedido semejante: hasta el momento no había visto pasar a nadie que remotamente se pareciera a un médico o una enfermera.

La directora sonrió de mala gana.

― No te preocupes. No te pediremos que practiques una cirugía cerebral. A ciertos pacientes les gusta leer, y a otros, salir a dar un paseo, pero necesitan un poco de ayuda para hacerlo.

Algunos, simplemente prefieren compañía. Es parte del trabajo de una voluntaria. Hacer un poco de todo. Una vez que hayas conocido a todos, podrás preparar las bandejas para la cena.

― Oh ― comentó Sakura, y se encogió de hombros ― de eso sí que puedo encargarme.

― Bien ― dijo la señora Shiho ― Y antes de que me olvide, recuérdame que te presente a la señora Meeker. Es la enfermera que está de turno hoy. Se encara de suministrar los calmantes y las medicinas y hacer que nuestros paciente se sientan lo mejor posible.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y luego miró por detrás de ella al oír un taconeo que subía por las escaleras. Una mujer de mediana edad, bastante robusta, con su negra cabellera convertida en una montaña, subía en dirección a ellas. Llevaba un traje de pantalón y chaqueta verde, muy ajustado, que ceñía con un cinturón color cereza, aros largos de piedras falsas y unos zapatos claros, de plástico, ajustados con una cinta elastizada al talón; los tacos tendrían unos ocho centímetros de altura como mínimo.

― Kaho ― la llamó la directora ―, te presento a Sakura Kinomoto, la chica de quien te hablé. Sakura, ella es Kaho Mizuki, la mejor de nuestras voluntarias.

― Es un placer conocerte ― dijo la mujer, mientras le tendía la mano.

― Gracias ― contestó Sakura. Tuvo que contener el impulso de no quedarse mirando el brillo dorado que decoraba las largas uñas granate de Kaho ― Para mí también es un gusto.

― Tengo que ir a una reunión ― agregó la señora Shiho ― Kaho te pondrá al tanto de todo. ―

Bajó las escaleras a prisa.

― ¿Ya conociste a algún paciente? ― preguntó la voluntaria.

― No hasta ahora aprendí donde están todas las cosas y a preparar las bandejas con la cena.

― De acuerdo ― Con una sonrisa la tomó del brazo ― Vamos, empezaremos con el señor Kenworthy. Es muy amable. ― Avanzaron por el pasillo.

De pronto, Sakura sintió miedo. ¿Qué se le dice a alguien que se está muriendo? ¿Cómo ha que actuar? ¿Había que fingir que nada pasaba?

― ¿Que es lo que… eh… tiene?

― ALS. El mal de Lou Gehring. Vino a vivir a este sitio cuando su esposa falleció porque no tenía a nadie que cuidara de él. ― Se detuvo ante la última puerta del largo corredor, golpeó y empujó para entrar.

Sakura la siguió. La habitación era muy luminosa y estaba empapelada con diseños floreados en verde y amarillo. Había cortinas brillosas en la ventana abierta y una pantalla grande de televisión. Un hombre delgado, de cabello oscuro y anteojos, estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas, junto a una cama reclinable de hospital.

― Hola, Jake ― lo saludó Kaho con alegría ― ¿Cómo estás hoy?

― Bien ― sus palabras se oyeron tan apagadas, que sonó como un "Bnnn".

Desvió la mirada aun sin torcer el cuerpo, para poder ver a Sakura.

― Ella es Sakura Kinomoto ― la presentó Kaho ― Otra voluntaria.

― Hola ― Sakura sintió mucha pena por él, pero trató de no demostrarlo. Por suerte, tras las presentaciones del caso, se marcharon de la sala. Lo peor es que no se le ocurría ni media palabra que decirle.

Kaho le hizo conocer a tres pacientes más: dos con cáncer y uno con sida. Sakura trató de no pensar en el motivo de la internación ni en la razón por la cual sus familias no podían cuidar de ellos. No quería tener que conjeturar respuestas. Era demasiado deprimente. Sin embargo, para su asombro, toda la gente que conoció se mostró sonriente y alegre. Jamie Brubaker, el paciente con cáncer, estaba por ir al cine.

― Ahora te presentaré a Syaoran ― Anunció Kaho ― mientras la conducía a una habitación separada, situada junto a una pequeña escalera al final de pasillo. ― Tal vez le venga bien un poco de compañía en estos momentos.

La sala se parecía bastante a las demás, con excepción de que tenía más ventanas. Un muchacho de pelo oscuro estaba recostado en la cama, leyendo una revista. Levantó la vista cuando las oyó entrar.

― Hola, Kaho, ¿cómo estás?

Kaho rió.

― Como siempre. Te traje a una de nuestras flamantes voluntarias. Sakura Kinomoto. Syaoran Lee.

― Hola ― la saludó él a secas.

― Hola ― Respondió ella. Lo notó delgado en extremo. Llevaba unos pantalones de cordero muy gruesos y una abrigada camisa de lana. El cabello era café como chocolate: su piel de un cálido color miel, y sus ojos de terciopelo, dulce como el chocolate. Sin embargo, no fue el peculiar tono intenso de los ojos lo que le llamó la atención sino el modo en que la miró. Por una décima de segundo, tuvo la sensación de que aquella mirada era capaz de penetrarle el alma.

Tuvo que esforzarse por quebrar el contacto visual.

― Los dejaré solos para que se conozcan ― dijo Kaho —. Podrían jugar a las cartas, o hacer alguna otra cosa. Syaoran, sé amable. No querrás espantar al personal, ¿verdad?

—Yo sólo espanto a las moscas — contestó el aludido, sin apartar la mirada de la muchacha ni por un instante.

Ella sintió pánico. No quería quedarse a solas con Syaoran. Y no sabía por qué. Pero Kaho ya se había ido.

Él seguía mirándola fijo.

— ¿A qué colegio vas? —preguntó por fin.

— Landsdale High. ¿Y tú? — Habría deseado morderse la lengua. Por lo frágil de su aspecto, era obvio que no podía ir a ninguna parte. — Oh… lo siento. Fue una pregunta estúpida.

— Iba Tufts — contestó —. Pero me parece que eso fue hace siglos. Me recibí el año pasado. ¿Cómo es que te ofreciste de voluntaria en un lugar como éste?

Sakura se movió con nerviosismo. Por alguna razón, sintió vergüenza de confesar que en realidad no era una "voluntaria".

— Bueno, sentí necesidad de hacer algo para ayudar. — Miró el cuarto, pues no deseaba que sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Había estantes con libros debajo de las ventanas. Un libro de tapas plateadas le llamó la atención. — ¿Ése es el libro de Harry Harrison? — le preguntó, señalando el estante más alto.

— Sí, es uno de la serie "Edén". ¿Te gusta leer ciencia ficción?

Sakura se dirigió de inmediato hacia los estantes. Ese movimiento fue un pretexto para hacer algo, la liberó de la obligación de mirarlo.

— Solía leer mucho más que ahora — contestó, mientras tomaba el libro. La tapa estaba arrugada y algunas páginas tenían las puntas dobladas; parecía bien leído y muy amado. De pronto recordó cuánto placer sentía ella a leer. — Pero ahora estoy tan ocupada que prácticamente no tengo tiempo.

— Oh, sí, con tantas horas de trabajo como voluntaria. —Acentuó la palabra con sarcasmo. —

Debe de ser muy difícil.

Sakura alzó la mirada.

— ¿Cómo tengo que interpretar eso?

Syaoran sonrió y su cara delgada se transformó.

En sus ojos brilló un destello de picardía.

— Significa que termines de una vez con la patraña. Todo el mundo sabe que no estás aquí por la generosidad de tu corazón, sino porque te arrestaron y fuiste condenada a brindar servicios a la comunidad.

— Lo que no implica que mi trabajo sea malo. — se defendió.

Él se encogió de hombros, como si le hubiera dado igual una cosa o la otra.

— ¿Por qué te arrestaron?

— Por mechera. — Dejó el libro. — Pero en realidad, no estaba robando. Sólo fue una travesura.

— Sí, un par de amigos míos hicieron una travesura parecida — replicó con sorna —, con la diferencia de que para la policía fue robo de autos. También los obligaron a servir a la comunidad.

— Un par de aros ni se comparan con un auto — protestó Sakura.

— Pero ellos no habían robado el auto. Sólo estaban manejándolo para divertirse. Claro que eran pobres y Chinos; ni ricos ni sajones.

— Es un comentario muy ruin — gruñó Sakura. Luego se tapó la boca, arrepentida. Demonios.

Ese chico se estaba muriendo y ella ni siquiera sabía qué le pasaba. Lo mejor era que no volviera a abrir esa bocota suya, por pesado que Syaoran se pusiera. No quería irritarlo ni que se pusiera de rodillas a sus pies.

— A menudo la verdad es ruin — dijo —, en especial con mis amigos. A ellos les dieron dos años; a ti, trescientas horas.

Un cóctel de emociones se anudó en su estómago. Estaba furiosa por la actitud de Syaoran, avergonzada y humillada. ¿Qué pretendía que hiciera, que se disculpara por no haber ido a la cárcel?

— Será mejor que me vaya a ayudar con las bandejas para la cena.

En el descanso del primer piso se topó con Kaho.

— ¿Ya terminaste? — le preguntó, mientras sacaba una pila de toallas de un carro.

— Creo que estaba cansando — mintió Sakura — ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

— Anda mal del "bobo" — respondió Kaho.

— ¿Problemas cardíacos? — Sakura frunció el entrecejo. — ¿No es posible un trasplante en su caso?

Kaho meneó la cabeza.

— Syaoran tuvo una grave infección virósica, que complicó el estado de las válvulas o algo similar. Sea lo que fuere, no está apto para ser trasplantado. Siempre y cuando tuviéramos la suerte de conseguir un donante, claro. Lo dudo, por el tiempo que le queda.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene?

— Dieciocho. — Kaho sonrió con amargura.

Sakura no hizo más preguntas, pues, en realidad, no deseaba conocer las respuestas. Si bien no era la persona más agradable que había conocido, tampoco quería pensar en lo que tenía que enfrentar. Dios, qué pesado era ese chico. ¡Pero sólo tenía dieciocho años!

Pasó media hora colaborando con Kaho en la tarea de cambiar toallas sucias por limpias y conocer a la mayoría de los residentes. Había doce internos en total, en Lavander House, y todos ellos tenían algo en común; se estaban muriendo.

Kaho la llevó abajo, asomó la cabeza en el despacho de la señora Shiho y le informó que presentaría a Sakura a la enfermera. Lavander House contaba con una enfermera matriculada durante las veinticuatro horas del día. Tenía que haber una persona que se encargara del suministro de medicamentos, que no eran drogas convencionales, de las que mejoran a la gente, sino aquellas sirven para ayudarlos a soportar el dolor.

Después de eso, Sakura armó las bandejas para la cena con la señora Ogata. Durante la tarea, se enteró de que la cocinera tenía dos hijos grandes. La hija estudiaba abogacía, y el hijo, ingeniería electrónica.

El tiempo pasó tan rápido que Kaho tuvo que entrar en la cocina y recordarle que ya era hora de irse. Sakura recogió de inmediato sus cosas y corrió hacia la parada de autobús.

Durante el trayecto de regreso a casa, comenzó a orquestar todo. La conversación que había mantenido con Eriol le sirvió de puntapié inicial. Tenía que haber un modo de salir de esa situación, para no tener que volver nunca más a ese sitio. Apoyó la cabeza contra la ventanilla del autobús. La noche se cernía rápidamente sobre la ciudad. Las luces ya se habían encendido y el tráfico estaba pesado.

Bajó donde correspondía y fue corriendo hasta su casa.

Apartó el arroz y los langostinos hacia el borde del plato. No porque no le gustaran — ¡le encantaban! —, sino porque quería que sus padres notaran un deterioro en su apetito.

— Será mejor que te apures, Sakura — sugirió su madre, mientras se servía otro pancito —,

Tienes tarea que hacer.

— Ya terminé. — Corrió la silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie.

— No has comido mucho — señaló el padre, que levantó la vista de su plato para mirar el de ella —Mira cuánto desperdicio. ¿Comiste alguna cosa que te echó a perder el apetito?

— No, no probé bocado desde el almuerzo, salvo una gaseosa. Simplemente, no tengo hambre —contestó, cuidándose muy bien de mantener su postura indiferente.

— No te preocupes por ella, Fujitaka, — dijo la madre. Dirigió una mira de exasperación a su marido. — Tiene una salud de hierro.

— De acuerdo, si tú lo dices. Pero sigo sosteniendo que debería comer un poco más. — Fujitaka Kinomoto miró a su hija. Era un cuarentón delgado, de cabellos oscuros salpicados de plata, ojos castaños y cejas espesas. — ¿Qué tal el geriátrico? — preguntó con el aire cordial.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. Tenía que ser muy, pero muy cauta en ese punto. Sus padres seguían muy enfadados con ella. Si pretendía comprar su compasión y lograr que el viejo "papi" moviera algunos hilos por ella, tenía que interpretar su papel a la perfección.

— Bien. — Le obsequió una cálida sonrisa — Es un poco triste.

— Los hogares para ancianos por lo general son así — comentó él abiertamente. Introdujo otro bocado de langostinos en su boca.

Sakura vaciló. Tuvo el presentimiento de que no era el momento indicado para informarles que Lavander House no era un hogar para ancianos, en realidad. Con el humor que tenían en esos momentos, lo más probable era que pensaran que cumplir los servicios comunitarios en un hogar para enfermos terminales era justamente lo que ella se merecía. No. Se aguardaría ese as del triunfo bajo la manga para cuando estuvieran de mejor talante.

Sakura siguió jugueteando unos minutos más con la comida y su frustración se intensificó. Los padres charlaban de sus cosas, al parecer, indiferentes a la tristeza y depresión que ella estaba viviendo. Demonios. Bueno… tendría que afinar la puntería.

— ¿No te conviene empezar con la tarea? — preguntó Nadeshiko, mirando su reloj.

Por fin, Sakura bajó los brazos. Estaba convencida de que, aunque el Ángel de la muerte estuviera sentado sobre su hombro en esos momentos, ellos se mantendrían firmes en su postura indiferente. Caramba que estaban enojados. Tal vez lo mejor fuera darles unos pocos días más.

Quizás una semana.

— Es cierto. Tengo un examen de Física mañana.

Al día siguiente tuvo que ir caminando a la escuela y por eso, llegó tarde. Cuando sonó el primer timbre, estaba subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad. Tomoyo no la había llamado, llegaría tarde a su primera clase del día y tampoco había logrado borrar de su mente a Syaoran Lee ni al resto de los internos de Lavender House.

Y su humor empeoró ante el anuncio del señor Campbell, su honorable profesor de inglés, respecto de que tendrían que entregar un resumen sobre un libro el lunes siguiente.

No hubo quien no protestara en la clase, pero al viejo Campbell no se le movió un pelo.

— Ésta es una clase selecta — aclaró. Tomó un trozo de tiza y se acercó al pizarrón. — De modo que ninguno de ustedes debe tener problemas en terminar un libro.

— Pero ya estamos a mitad de semana — se quejó Kimberly Rand —. Sólo nos quedan unos días.

— Olvida el televisor — recomendó Campbell.

— ¿Podemos leer el libro que queramos? — preguntó algún alumno de atrás.

— Siempre que sea un libro de verdad, con palabras de verdad en lugar de fotografías, no tengo inconveniente. — Les sonrió de un modo casi imperceptible. — Y por favor, ahórrenme el disgusto de tener que verme en problemas con el Consejo de Educación. Catcher in the Rye está permitido, pero Henry Miller y Terry Southern quedan totalmente fuera de discusión. Traten de elegir libros que estén en la biblioteca del colegio.

Sakura suspiró. El Distrito Escolar Federal de Landsdale no era famoso por sus ideas liberales respecto de los libros que se consideraban adecuados para los estudiantes secundarios. La elección sería muy difícil. Fue entonces cuando recordó que había conseguido el primer libro de la serie "Edén" en la biblioteca de la escuela. Al demonio, pensó. Si se sentía presionada, podía escribir un resumen sobre esa historia.

No vio a Tomoyo en todo el día, pero se encontró con Eriol a la salida de la biblioteca.

— Hola — le dijo —. ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien.

— Oye, la propuesta de llevarte al partido de viernes por la noche sigue en pie.

Sakura se moría por aceptar, pero pedir a sus padres que le levantaran la sanción en ese momento habría arruinado todos sus planes. Cómo le gustaba Eriol. Caramba.

— Es muy amable de tu parte — contestó, con una sonrisa radiante —; si no estuviera castigada, te habría dicho que sí de inmediato.

— Lo entiendo — respondió él —. Tal vez podamos salir juntos cuando se acabe tu castigo.

Abrió la boca para aceptar pero antes de poder articular palabra, la más descabellada de las imágenes se representó en su mente: Yukito, el bombón del autobús. Parpadeó repetidas veces y luego sonrió, incómoda, al ver la expresión perpleja de Eriol

— Sí, sería lindo.

— Bueno, avísame cuando tus padres te den permiso para volver a salir. Ah, el domingo voy a ver a mi tío. Le preguntaré lo de Lavander House.

— Oh, no te molestes. — Sakura se encogió de hombros. — Mi papá se encargará de ese asunto.

— ¿Seguro?

Asintió con la cabeza y al segundo se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo. No podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar ninguna propuesta de colaboración para huir de Lavander House para siempre.

— De acuerdo. Hasta luego. — Eriol la saludó y se encaminó hacia el sitio donde estaba el equipo.

Sakura se quedó de pie durante un rato, pensando por qué no habría sido más vehemente para pedirle ayuda. Un montón de tonterías daban vueltas en su mente. Yukito, Kaho, los pacientes del Hogar, Syaoran y sus comentarios sarcásticos. Por un momento, se sintió rara. Se mordió el labio. Quería borrar esa sensación. Pero no pudo. Se dio por vencida y se dirigió a su próxima clase.

* * *

Ya se que me tarde un poco en subir el segundo capitulo, ya lo sé...

La cosa es, el sitio en el que se encuentran obvio ni yo lo ubico, por eso pregunte si preferian que adaptara tambien los lugares, pero, ¡nadie dijo nada! asi que por el momento no se pueden quejar.

Bien, ya, ahi está Syaoran. Ahora esperemos que milagrosamente el amor lo cure y magicamente se convierta en un muchacho sano para que se quede con Sakura! (emoticono sonriente).

Igual no se si lograron notarlo, pero el humor acido que nos gusta de Syaoran sigue ahi, por ello me parecio perfecto para el "papel".

En fin, me despido y espero algunos Reviews~

Cereziitha!


End file.
